


I Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch, Blood Gulch Chronicles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, grif has a ukulele don't question this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif’s had a ukulele under his bunk for a few years now. It’s a reminder of home. But no one has ever seen it been played, Simmons has seen it gathering dust under there. But when he finally sees it moved- he hears what Grif is strumming, and singing softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> god this is suuuper cliche I know, but this just came up in my mind today, and I had this thought.  
> bear with me please, this is just self-indulgent fluff because i’m still in pain over the chorus trilogy. so like the last fic, this is fluffy and before all of the pain.

Grif has kept a ukulele under his bunk for years now. It’s been there as long as he has been. It’s a reminder of home; a small, tropical island on a distant planet where his family lives. 

And for as long as he’s been there, it’s never moved. Simmons has been watching it gather dust, wondering every so often if the orange soldier could actually play it, or if it’s just for memory. But he never asks Grif, he just lets the thought sit there for a moment before it floats to the back of his mind to be forgotten.

But one night, it’s gone. He sees the outline on the floor of where it used to be, dust surrounding where it once sat. He’s confused already, and it only gets more confusing when Grif’s orange armor is sitting on the bunk above.

He sets his helmet on his own bunk, and then he steps out into the hall. He’s just gotten out of his armor when he realizes the ukulele is gone, and he’s just in a pair of jersey shorts and a white t-shirt when he steps out into the small hall.

Sarge’s snores from the next room over fill the hall, and Simmons passes by the room quickly and quietly. He’d hate to wake up Sarge.

He gets to the ramp leading up to the main part of the base, and as Sarge’s snores get quieter, he hears something else. It’s quiet, almost inaudible right now. But it sounds like faint music. 

Following the sound, he walks through the main area of the base, and up another ramp that heads up to the top deck. The music is louder now, but it’s not music- it’s one single instrument.

It’s a ukulele; strumming softly.

And there’s a voice softly singing along to the slow strumming.

“... say, only fools rush in…” 

The voice sounds familiar, but also not, at the same time. 

Nervously, and shyly, Simmons peeks out, just his eyes and short red hair peeking out of the base.

With his back to him, he sees Grif. The orange soldier is sitting on the edge of the base, legs dangling over the side, and swaying softly as his head is tilted back.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you…”

Simmons is confused on many things. The first being that Grif can  _ actually play the ukulele _ . The second being that Grif can also sing. The third, and final being the song choice.

Simons crouches so he’s hidden, thinking this over. He’s a little oblivious, and he’s stuck in his thoughts as he tries to figure it out.

“... some things, were meant to be…”

Simmons is getting a clue now- and he peeks out once more to look at Grif. This time, the orange soldier is leaning forward as he sings and strums softly. His voice is soft and delicate, as if this was a lullaby he was singing. But to him, he’s just singing to the stars above him.

And to himself, he supposes.

But behind him, Simmons is watching with wide eyes.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too…”

Grif’s voice wavers just a little, taking on just one second of discomfort.

“I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Simmons gets it now, and he doesn’t know what to do for one second. For  _ years  _ at this point, he’s thought that Grif has hated him. He’s been under the impression that Grif wanted nothing to do with him.

But this is… 

“... Simmons?” 

Simmons comes back to the land of the living, and he’s now looking up at Grif with a panicked look. The orange soldier has finished his song, and he has stood up. He’s now standing above Simmons, and the maroon soldier feels his heart skip a beat.

“How much of that did you hear?” Grif sounds… not himself. His voice is soft, and serious; the complete opposite of his normally laid-back personality.

“A-A… A lot…” Simmons stutters, taking a step back.

Grif looks panicked too, and he looks away for a second as he runs a hand through his hair. The other hand holds the ukulele.

“Don’t tell anybody about this-” Grif whispers. He sounds defeated. “Don’t tell Sarge- don’t tell your fucking diary, don’t even  _ think  _ about this.”

Simmons shakes his head, lips parted like he’s about to speak. “I-I won’t- I don’t-”

“Just forget this Simmons,” Grif grumbles and he starts to walk down the ramp, right past the maroon soldier.

“Grif- I can’t!” Simmons suddenly bursts out. Grif stops dead in his tracks at the bottom of the ramp. He pauses, then turns to look up at Simmons.

“How can I forget that you fucking sang a song about how you lov-” He speaks quickly, and the only time he’s ever seen Grif run is now. Grif practically sprints up the ramp to Simmons.

Simmons is cut off by a pair of lips.

He’s surprised, and finally realized what’s going on by the time Grif is pulling away.

And their faces are close, Grif can feel Simmons’ shallow breathing on his cheek.

“You’re such an idiot,” Grif whispers. “So oblivious…”

“What?” Simmons sounds downright confused; almost speechless.

“I’ve been eyeing you for a year or two now,” Grif laughs softly. “I think even Sarge knows at this point, and dude’s like a fuckin’ brick.”

“I thought you hated me…”

“Hate? Nah… Well yes, sometimes.”

“But… Throwing my underwear down into that cavern… Covering my bunk in sand…”

“Jokes, things to keep me busy.. There’s nothing to do in this damn canyon.”

They aren’t that far apart still, only a few inches between their lips.

“I thought you hated me!” Simmons exclaims in aggravation. Grif has to shush him, and he presses their lips together once more.

This time, the kiss lasts longer. Simmons learns two things. One- that Grif’s lips are slightly chapped. Two- that Grif tastes faintly like the pineapple and mango gum he chews and mostly like the standard military toothpaste.

When they part, Simmons is less confused.

“So you’ve… loved me for awhile…?” He asks softly, opening his eyes. 

Grif has got that half-smirk half-smile on his lips now, and he nods a little. “Yeah…”

“Okay… Well… Let me think about this okay…?” Simmons asks awkwardly. He even shifts his weight.

“I’ve waited for a year now, I think I can wait a little longer now.”

The line is incredibly cheesy. Both of them laugh a second later, not really caring that their laughter is echoing down the ramp and into the base.

  
(and duh- Simmons realizes that he’s been repressing and denying his crush for awhile now.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this actually was longer than I expected… well that’s good, huh?
> 
> and as always, here's my [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) so you can send me a request on something I should write, or we can just talk about how cute grimmons is.


End file.
